


Stone Dragon

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Mirandy Wednesday Prompt Writings [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dragon AU, F/F, Fantasy AU, Legends, Lost Love, Magic AU, Melancholy, Mystery, Non-Binary Andy, One-Shot, Other, Reincarnation, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: They say the dragon turned to stone from a broken heart....
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Wednesday Prompt Writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782298
Comments: 34
Kudos: 92
Collections: Mirandy Pile of Stuff 2020 Wednesday Prompts





	Stone Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Posting right before work.  
> Wrote this in like an hour, not including the distractions I had.  
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.  
> Truthfully have no idea if this is gonna be more than a one-shot, but if someone wants to chat with me and make it happen, that'd be cool cause it's a neat idea.  
> Edit: I'm not really planning at all to write more, but if someone else wanted to talk to me and borrow the idea, I'm all for it.  
> Inspired by the third prompt of Week Six from "Wednesday Pile of Stuff Prompt Fest"  
> It's an image of a white dragon on a white tiered cake, head resting on the top tier, and body sorta lightly curled around the lower tiers. With sorta swirly wavy looking design in a light blue on part of the cake (not the dragon). Don't have time to try and embed a link, but googling "Dragon White Wedding Cakes" and you can find it, as well as from the post on the Mirandy Facebook group page.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“They say the dragon turned to stone from a broken heart. It’s been there, for as long as anyone in the village can remember.”

Andy jumped at the unexpected voice, turning to see a grizzled old man gazing past them at the dragon carved to appear curled around the mountain side, the ocean’s edge lapping and crashing against the tail.

“Really? How did that happen?”

“Mmm. Legend says that the dragon found a great master to love and protect. But hunters were after the dragon, and the master died protecting the dragon. Time has worn away some of the details. But-” He nodded at the dragon statue, and Andy turned back to look at it, “the master said to the dragon ‘I’ll be back for you someday, I promise.’ before falling into the ocean, dragging the hunters with, and never resurfacing, saving the dragon. People say, in the late hours of the night, the cries of battle and the roars of agony can still be heard.”

“Have you ever heard them?” Andy asked, not bothering to look at the man as they asked, eyes fixed on the statue.

“I have indeed.”

“So. The dragon turned to stone.”

“Aye. Years passed, and the dragon waited right there, curled around the mountain, awaiting its master’s return, but it never happened, and the dragon slowly turned to stone, heart broken, and remains there to this day. Some believe the master will one day return and restore the dragon from stone. Some say it’s too late, and even if the dragon master does return, the dragon will remain as stone.”

Andy’s heart ached, and they brushed away a tear. “I would like to think that it’s not too late. Perhaps, perhaps the dragon master had to go on a journey to ensure the dragon’s continued safety, before it was safe to return. Perhaps the dragon master hadn’t meant to be away for such a long time.” Andy looked back at the man, a fierce look upon their face. “I will have hope, for the dragon, that its master will return.”

The man laughed, and smiled. “You do that, I won’t stop ya. You’re new around here, don’t recognize your face, but you don’t look like our average tourists. What brought you to our little village?”

Andy smiled. “I’m friends with the librarian actually. I’m visiting her for a few weeks before moving on to do some traveling. We haven’t seen each other since she moved here.”

“Ahh, well, I’ve been here my whole life, if you want to hear other stories and legends, you can usually find me at the pub.”

“I’ll be sure to find you, thank you.”

Andy watched the man turn and amble away a few steps, before a thought occurred to them, and they called out. “Hey, is there a way to get to the Dragon Isle?”

“Ah, a few boats go out a week, taking tourists or big fancy professors and specialists to get a closer look.”

“Great. Thanks. Thank you. I’ll see you around. I’m Andy, by the way.”

The man tipped his chin. “Nigel, and I’ll be seeing you around, Andy.”

He continued on his way, and Andy turned back to look at the Dragon on the mountain side, a knot in their throat.

“I’m here, my dear, and I will do everything I can to bring you back,” they whispered, closing their eyes and listening to the whistling of the wind, memories rushing through their mind, of their love, their home, and their past.

“I’m back, Miranda, and I’m not ever going to leave you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
